


The Morning After

by quake_reign



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quake_reign/pseuds/quake_reign
Summary: After spending the night with someone you shouldn’t have, you’re not sure whether to stay or leave.





	The Morning After

You awoke in a large, unfamiliar bed, your head resting against someone’s chest, two strong arms wrapped around your waist. You were content to stay like that for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being so close to another person, before finally opening your eyes and looking up at the face of the man holding you. 

Memories came rushing back to you all at once and your stomach flipped as you realized who you’d spent the night with. Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash, AKA the very supervillain that your team was hunting. 

Oh, this was definitely going right to the top on the list of the stupidest things you’ve ever done. This was a mistake, a stupid, inexcusable mistake…but it didn’t feel much like one and you couldn’t seem to muster up any regret. You’d wanted this to happen for such a long time, despite your initial refusal to admit it. 

You’d brushed off his flirtatious comments when your teams fought, rolled your eyes at his offers to join the Legion of Doom, ignored the intense looks he gave you that made you feel like you were being truly seen for the first time, shoved down the intrigue and attraction that arose in you whenever he was around. You’d done everything you could to suppress your growing feelings for him, until last night when you’d sought him out and finally given in to whatever this thing between the two of you was. 

You studied Eobard’s sleeping face and felt a little tug in your heart. He looked so peaceful and vulnerable like this, no trace of the remorseless killer you knew him to be. Last night you’d seen a side of him that you never would have imagined existed. He’d been so gentle with you, so careful, like you were the most precious thing in the world. 

You reached up to brush his blonde hair out of his still closed eyes and sighed, not knowing what to do next. You didn’t want to leave but if you didn’t get back to the Waverider soon your friends would notice, and this wouldn’t be an easy absence to explain. And you weren’t even sure if Eobard would want you to stay. Maybe for him this had just been a meaningless one night stand and he’d prefer you to be gone when he woke up. 

Reluctantly you unentangled yourself from the speedster’s embrace and carefully swung your legs over the edge of the bed, trying to make as little noise as possible. 

You grabbed your clothes off the floor and started redressing, and no sooner had you slipped your shirt over your head than a hand captured your wrist. You turned to see the speedster now fully awake and looking very amused. 

“I wouldn’t have thought you were the ‘sneaking out the morning after’ type,” Eobard said, one eyebrow raised slightly. 

“Sorry,” you said shyly. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to stay.”

His amused look shifted into an affectionate expression and he released your wrist, moving his hand to lightly caress your cheek.

“Of course I want you to stay. I thought by now you’d know how I feel about you.”

You’d known that he was attracted to you but hadn’t let yourself believe that he might actually have real, romantic feelings for you. The same feelings you’d been futilely trying to convince yourself you didn’t have for him.

“I still have to go back to my team,” you said. You hadn’t meant to sound so sad about it.

A flicker of annoyance crossed Eobard’s face at the mention of the other Legends.

“You absolutely do not have to go back. Your team doesn’t deserve you. You’re better than them, and I can offer you so much more than they ever could.” 

You took a deep breath. You shouldn’t even be considering this. You shouldn’t be dreading the thought of returning to your friends and leaving him. 

“And what exactly are you offering?” you asked. 

He grinned widely. How someone who could be so menacing and terrifying could also have such a charming, adorable smile was beyond you.

“Come lay down with me again and I’ll tell you.”

You hesitated for a moment before climbing back into the bed and snuggling against his chest. He put his arms around you again, and softly started to stroke your hair. If this was a tactic to keep you from leaving, it was certainly an effective one. You’d happily let him hold you like this forever.

“I’m offering you everything in the world that you could possibly want. Freedom. Power. Protection. Love.”

Your heart skipped a beat at the last word.

“You could love me?” you asked incredulously.

“Yes,” he said immediately, no hesitation in his voice. “I could keep you safe, I could make you happy, and no one else would ever love you more fiercely. I’m offering you a future, with me.” 

That was enough for you. All you’d wanted was the possibility of a future, to know that this could be something real and permanent. 

“So,” he said, pushing a strand of hair out of your face, “will you stay?”

You smiled up at him. 

“I can’t think of any reason why I’d leave.”


End file.
